Amour au temps des dieux
by leenalee witch
Summary: Draco est un empereur romain ayant des gènes de veela, offerts par sa mère la déesse Vénus. Décidant de conquérir la Grèce, Draco tombe sur un jeune prêtre, élevé par les prêtresses d'Artémis. Le trouvant magnifique, il l'enlève provoquant la colère de la déesse qui réclame la tête de l'empereur pour avoir bafoué la vertu de son fils adoré.


Bonjour, voici la fic n°9. Basée sur l'antiquité gréco-romaine.

Je sais ça ne respecte pas la chronologie mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de la fic.

Harry Potter et les films ne m'appartiennent pas….encore. (lol) et je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Tout est à Mme Rowling (chanceuse !).

Rating : M.

Pairing : DM/HP, pour le moment la suite reste à venir.

Résumé: Draco est un empereur romain ayant des gènes de veela, offerts par sa mère la déesse Vénus. Décidant de conquérir la Grèce, Draco tombe sur un jeune prêtre, élevé par les prêtresses d'Artémis. Le trouvant magnifique, il l'enlève provoquant la colère de la déesse qui réclame la tête de l'empereur pour avoir bafoué la vertu de son fils adoré.  
A.U : la magie existe mais sans baguettes magiques. Mpreg et toutes les divinités gréco-romaines.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1: deux mondes opposés.

-Rome-

Un homme blond vêtu de pourpre faisait les cents pas. Sa couronne de laurier dorée était posée sur une statue en marbre. Son regard se portait toutes les secondes sur les doubles portes. Il pouvait entendre les sages-femmes s'activer derrière.  
Ses conseillers Severus Snape et Claudius Zabini étaient assis sur des divans. Essayant de convaincre leur ami et empereur de se joindre à eux. Mais à peine assis il se mettait debout au moindre cri.  
Dehors le peuple romain était en liesse. L'empereur allait enfin avoir un héritier.  
Futur chef de la toute puissante Rome.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le premier cri du bébé que Lucius se décida à pénétrer dans la pièce.  
Une magnifique femme blonde était allongée sur le lit dans toute sa splendeur. Alors que n'importe quelle femme serait épuisée, elle se leva avec grâce et se diriger vers son bain.  
Résistant au désir de la rejoindre, Lucius alla s'enquérir de la santé du bébé et de son sexe.  
Se tournant vers une sage-femme, l'empereur se dirigea vers la nurserie.  
-Comment va l'enfant?  
-C'est un garçon il est en bonne santé votre majesté.  
Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds s'éparpillaient sur son crâne. Mais il était endormi. Deux bras fins se mirent autour de son cou. Il sentit sa tête reposée sur son dos.  
-Notre fils est merveilleux Narcissa.  
Peu de personne était au courant de l'identité réelle de la jeune femme qui avait séduit l'empereur. Mais les hypothèses allaient de part et d'autre. Ils pensaient qu'elle était soit une nymphe, soit une divinité mineure.  
-Oui un très beau garçon. Il est robuste, il fera un très grand dirigeant. Le meilleur que Rome est vu.  
-Oui grâce à toi ma chérie. Draconis Lucius Malfoy sera le plus grand empereur de Rome.

-Grèce-

Un jeune homme brun entouré de trois hommes du même âge, faisait les cent pas. Il portait une tenue de chasse comme ses compagnons.  
-Par Zeus James si tu ne t'assois pas je te tire une flèche. Lâcha un autre homme brun.  
-Sirius a raison mon frère. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tout ira bien. Remus veille sur ta femme.  
-Non justement le bébé ne devrait pas arriver si tôt. Leolius l'a affirmé pour la fête de Dionysos, Tom.  
-Mon cher ami le bébé en a décidé autrement.  
-A ce que j'ai entendu par les membres de la cour. L'empereur Lucius a eu un fils. Raconta Tom.  
-Il ne reste plus que tu es un fils et l'accession au trône est assurée. Dit Sirius.  
-Oui comme ça je pourrai continuer à profiter des avantages à être un prince. Plaisanta le prince.  
Gêné le roi se tourna vers son petit frère:  
-Tom...  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'être roi en plus je préfère la chasse que d'entretenir une quelconque relation. Toi et Sirius m'avez dégouté des relations hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles.  
Les deux autres hommes eurent la décence de rougir. Le prince les avait surpris avec leurs partenaires à l'âge de quatorze ans. L'expérience l'avait rudement traumatisée.  
Alors qu'ils allaient le réprimander. Les portes s'ouvrirent en fracas. Des soldats entrèrent et saluèrent les trois hommes.  
-Que se passe-t-il capitaine?  
-Votre majesté, votre altesse, mon général. Il est en train de forcer les portes du palais.  
-Comment Marvolo a-t-il fait pour arriver sans se faire remarquer?  
-Pettigrew nous a trahis. Il sera le premier à tomber. Promit le capitaine en grinçant des dents.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau mais pour faire place à une femme portant un chiton couvert de sang.  
-Molly, vous n'êtes pas blessée?  
-Je ne suis pas blessée votre majesté...c'est la reine...elle perd trop de sang...on risque de la perdre avec le bébé. Il faut que vous veniez.  
-Votre majesté... Commença le capitaine mais il fut coupée par Tom.  
-Vas la voir et occupe-toi de ton enfant. Moi je vais avec Sirius voir ce que mon jumeau nous veut. Si ça se trouve quand tu viendras on aura déjà fini.  
-Faites attention à vous.  
Quand le roi arriva dans la chambre, Thanatos avait déjà emmené sa proie. Sa femme gisait inerte. Au moment où il crut avoir tout perdu il entendit les faibles cris d'un nourrisson. C'est ainsi qu'il les vit son enfant, Remus et la déesse. Comme chaque fois, qu'elle le voyait, ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs. Mis à part son frère, leur défunt père et très peu d'hommes, Artémis ne le supportait pas. Après tout il était l'homme qui avait séduit l'une de ses nymphes: celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.  
Alors qu'il allait s'agenouiller, tout en suivant l'exemple du guérisseur, James se rappela qu'elle tenait son enfant dans les bras.  
-Vous ne me prendrez pas mon enfant!  
-James! Réprimanda Remus qui était encore à genoux.  
-Tu m'as pris ma fille. Il est normal que je te prenne ton fils.  
Face à la révélation le souverain fut envahi par la joie et la détermination. Il avait un fils.  
-Je garde mon fils, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, je m'en contre fiche.  
Si c'était possible le regard d'Artémis se durcit.  
"Comment ce stupide mâle ose se dresser contre moi."  
Elle gardera cet enfant.  
A sa grande surprise le brun s'agenouilla devant elle.  
-Rendez-moi mon fils déesse.  
Se tournant vers la fenêtre, elle vit la grande armée du frère félon.  
-Je ne t'aime pas roi mais j'honnie Marvolo et Aphrodite encore plus. Elle a donné un héritier aux romains, tous des barbares. Ares, mon idiot de frère apporte son soutien à Marvolo. Quant à mon père, son esprit est ailleurs. Lily m'a invoquée sentant la mort venir, tu ne survivras pas James. Marvolo tuera ton fils.  
-Je sais.  
-Vraiment?  
-Vous ne m'aimez pas mais vous ne me mentirez pas.  
-En effet Lily m'en voudrait.  
-Mais je veux que vous preniez avec vous Tom, il n'a que seize ans.  
-Bien sûr, lui je l'aime bien pour homme il n'est pas mal.  
James sourit soulagé.  
-Vous savez peut-être que les moires se sont trompées. Mon grand-père était Thésée donc Poséidon est mon arrière-grand-père. J'ai une chance de m'en sortir.  
-C'est ce que nous verrons.  
Le souverain se leva, après un hochement de tête d'Artémis, il s'approcha de son fils qui était éveillé. Il regardait avec ses yeux encore bleus, la déesse avec curiosité. Aussi quand un autre visage entra dans son champ de vision il les écarquilla davantage. Des cheveux bruns avec des yeux noisette.  
-Souviens-toi de moi mon fils.  
James l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre après un dernier adieu à sa défunte femme.  
-Déesse, les dieux ne vont pas approuver votre choix. Dit Remus en se relevant après un signe d'Artémis.  
-Ils auront d'autres problèmes à prendre en compte. Aphrodite vient de défier une nouvelle fois Héra. Elle a osé donner un demi-dieu aux Romains alors que c'est interdit. Ils seront occupés à Rome.  
-Sirius...  
-Je ne peux rien pour eux, je ne peux pas intervenir dans un affrontement direct avec Arès présent. Je le soupçonne d'être de mèche avec Aphrodite. Ton amant est un fils d'Athéna. Ma sœur le protège par contre tu dois venir avec moi.  
-Je pensais que vous n'appréciez pas les femmes!  
-Tu n'aimes que Sirius, tu ne risques pas de corrompre une de mes nymphes. Puis quand cet enfant grandira, il lui faudra un homme pour le guider. Tom est jeune et fougueux. Tu es le candidat parfait.  
-Bien je vais chercher quelques affaires.  
Artémis s'approcha du corps inerte de sa fille.  
-Je prendrais soin de ton fils Lily. Mais il ne deviendra pas comme son père. Il ne sera pas roi, il sera mon protéger. Mon fils adoré tout comme tu l'as été.

La déesse lui baisa le front et se retourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. Tom était couvert de sang mais il ne semblait pas blesser. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla respectueusement.

-Relève-toi, ton frère a eu un fils. Remus et toi deviez venir avec moi.

-Mais déesse, je ne peux pas abandonner James, avant d'être mon frère, il est mon roi.

-J'ai juré sur le Styx à ton frère de t'emmener avec moi. De plus, il n'est pas sans ressources !

Artémis savait qu'elle mentait mais quel intérêt, c'est tout comme !

Remus passa les portes en courant.

-Il faut nous dépêcher, il m'a semblé avoir vu Phobos. Arès a loué les services de ses fils à Marvolo.

-Bien partons.

Et ils disparurent dans un éclat de lumière argenté.

* * *

Voilà, fini pour le moment.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, sinon à bientôt.

Dimanche : The man of steel !

A plus.

L.W.


End file.
